


Promises, Promises

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're going to kill you, Auguste." Laurent's voice is quiet, softened even further by the silken panels of the tent, by the trembling of his lips. The howling of the wind just outside nearly drowns him out entirely. "They're going to rip you apart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

"They're going to kill you, Auguste." Laurent's voice is quiet, softened even further by the silken panels of the tent, by the trembling of his lips. The howling of the wind just outside nearly drowns him out entirely. "They're going to _rip you apart_."

 

A rueful smile, the press of silken lips to golden hair, and Auguste says, "They'll do no such thing."

 

"You can't know that." Laurent's frown is far too deep, unfitting for someone so young, and Auguste settles beside him on the plush bench, his arm tossed about his younger brother's narrow, quivering shoulders.

 

Neither of them have put on their armor yet; The horns will ring out with the sunrise, though, and the time is drawing near. Auguste is reveling in the anticipation; Laurent is afraid.

 

"You're coming with me, you realize." Even as he ruffles golden hair, Auguste's eyes remain locked with his brother's. "You'll be there to protect me."

 

"No, I won't." It's a shameful admission, and Laurent glances away, though he does nothing to dislodge Auguste's arm from around his shoulders. "I'm meant to stay near the back. Father says I'm not to engage unless it becomes necessary for my survival."

 

Auguste sighs at that, a sad smile quirking up one side of his mouth. "Would it make you feel better," he says, "if I promise to come to you after the battle?"

 

A roll of pretty blue eyes, and Laurent half-snaps, "You can't--"

 

" _I can_." It's not arrogance, really. It's self-assurance. Auguste is too utterly _good_ for something as lowly as arrogance. "I _will_ win, Laurent. I _always_ win."

 

Sighing, Laurent asks, "What if you can't--"

 

" _I promise_." Reaching out to touch his brother's cheek, Auguste forces Laurent's gaze to meet his own again, blue on blue, identical. "Laurent, _I promise_ I will come back to you. I would never leave you alone in the world. You know that, don't you?"

 

A nod, a smile, soft and warm and strangely hesitant, are all the response Laurent can give.

 

Another kiss is pressed to his hair, and Auguste's gentle, reassuring voice rustles through the golden curls, murmuring, "Have I ever broken a promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Angst all the around! :D I love angst. One day, I'll write a proper Auguste lives AU, but it is not this day. Actually, the multichap piece I'm working on has Auguste alive, so :)
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
